Talk:Descendants of Charlemagne
Ok, I see this referenced all over the site, and I'd like to know more. What are we talking about here? Chadlupkes 00:51, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :Chad, you exaggerate!! A search for the man's name produces two pages, one of which you started. User:Yewenyi started the other, so maybe you should start with him. (Most of us are among Charlemagne´s descendants.) Robin Patterson 06:11, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::::If this is meant to be a page on ALL of Charlemagne's descendants, it's going to be mighty large, and I wish you luck! I'm not sure, however, if I'm among them. I will keep an eye out, however, as I continue to study the oldest parts of my family history. Nhprman 06:29, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Wouldnt' a Category be more appropriate than a normal page?User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 04:46, 25 January 2006 (UTC) External links *"descendants Charlemagne 623.000 persons source CD NGV (104,011 persons)" - maybe 623,000 - compiler is in poor health, which is a pity; searching is not too easy: ::"Not found: "Charlemagne""; ::"Family tree root : William Arthur Philips Windsor Of ENGLAND" but "Not found: "william arthur philips windsor of england"". I have some contact with Ton Deunhouwer but at this moment he doesn't answer all emails. He is not alone with these sites, it is a co-op project. If William Arthur Philips Windsor Of ENGLAND is not to be found, it is possible this person is private, then you need the password.Fred Bergman 08:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :''William Arthur Philip Windsor is a living Prince. I can understand that some details of his could be private, but '''it makes the database a bit hard to browse when both of the named people are inaccessible'. If Ton and the team have time, they could give a direct link to William's mother and/or George VI of England for ordinary browsing readers to start from. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 16:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) OK, too hard for you guys. I clicked another 20 to 30 times and finally found Karel de Grote: http://gw5.geneanet.org/index.php3?b=tondhwr&lang=en;p=karel;n=de+grote --— Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) OLD VERSION OF ROYAL DESCENDANTS Some of the lines of descendants of Charlemagne, focusing on royalty. As the noble families of Europe intermarried, there are many alternative lines of descent. Only one (randomly selected) is shown. For a list of rulers who descend from Charlemagne, see *1 Charlemagne (747-814) *-2 Hugh (802-844) *--3 Petronilla (825-?)Alternatively, Petronilla (825-?) may have been a daughter of Hugh the Abbot (?-886) *---4 Ingelger I, Count of Anjou and Orléans (845-888) *----5 Fulk I, Count of Anjou (?-941) *-----6 Fulk II, Count of Anjou (?-958) *------7 Geoffrey I, Count of Anjou (?-987) *-------8 Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040)Note that Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040) is a son of Adele of Meaux (c950-c980), a daughter of Robert de Vermandois, Count of Meaux (918-968), a son of Herbert II, Count of Vermandois (884-943), a son of Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (c848-907), a son of Pepin, Count of Vermandois (c815-?), a son of Bernard, King of Italy (797-818), a son of Pepin, King of Italy (773-810), a son of Charlemagne (747-814). *--------9 Ermengarde of Anjou (c1020-?) *---------10 Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109) *----------11 Fulk I, King of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) *-----------12 Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) *------------13 Henry II, King of England (1133-1189) *-------------14 Matilda of England (1156-1189) *--------------15 William Longsword of Winchester *---------------16 Otto the Child, Duke of Brunswick-Lunenburg *----------------17 Adelheid von Braunschweig (?-1274) *-----------------18 Otto the Child, Count of Hesse *------------------19 Ludwig the Junker, Count of Hesse-Grebenstein *-------------------20 Herman the Learned, Count of Hesse *--------------------21 Louis the Peaceful, Count of Hesse *---------------------22 Henry the Rich, Count of Hesse in Marburg *----------------------23 Elisabeth von Hessen (1466-1523) *-----------------------24 William the Rich, Count of Nassau in Dillenburg *------------------------25 Johann VI von Nassau-Dillenburg (1536-1606) *-------------------------26 Ernst Casimir van Nassau-Dietz (1573-1632) *--------------------------27 Willem Frederik van Nassau-Dietz (1613-1664) *---------------------------28 Hendrik Casimir II van Nassau-Dietz (1657-1696) *----------------------------29 Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz (1687-1711) *-----------------------------30 Willem IV van Oranje-Nassau (1711-1751), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *------------------------------31 Willem V van Oranje-Nassau (1748-1806), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *-------------------------------32 Willem I van Oranje-Nassau (1772-1843), King of the Netherlands *--------------------------------33 Willem II van Oranje-Nassau (1792-1849), King of the Netherlands *---------------------------------34 Willem III van Oranje-Nassau (1817-1890), King of the Netherlands *----------------------------------35 Wilhelmina van Oranje-Nassau (1880-1962), Queen of the Netherlands *-----------------------------------36 Juliana van Oranje-Nassau (1909-2004), Queen of the Netherlands *------------------------------------37 Beatrix van Oranje-Nassau (1938-), Queen of the Netherlands *-------------------------------------38 Willem-Alexander van Oranje-Nassau (1967-), Prince of Orange *--------------------------------33 Prince Frederick of the Netherlands *---------------------------------34 Louise of the Netherlands *----------------------------------35 Louise of Sweden *-----------------------------------36 Christian X of Denmark *------------------------------------37 Frederick IX of Denmark *-------------------------------------38 Margrethe II of Denmark *-----------------------------------36 Haakon VII of Norway *------------------------------------37 Olav V of Norway *-------------------------------------38 Harald V of Norway *------------------------------31 Princess Carolina of Orange-Nassau *-------------------------------32 Frederick William, Duke of Nassau *--------------------------------33 William, Duke of Nassau *---------------------------------34 Adolphe, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *----------------------------------35 William IV, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-----------------------------------36 Charlotte, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg *------------------------------------37 Jean, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-------------------------------------38 Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *---------------------------------34 Sophia of Nassau *----------------------------------35 Gustav V of Sweden *-----------------------------------36 Gustav VI Adolf of Sweden *------------------------------------37 Prince Gustav Adolf, Duke of Västerbotten *-------------------------------------38 Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden *--------------------------------33 Henrietta of Nassau-Weilburg *---------------------------------34 Duke Alexander of Württemberg *----------------------------------35 Francis, Duke of Teck *-----------------------------------36 Victoria Mary of Teck (1867-1953) *------------------------------------37 George VI of the United Kingdom (1895-1952) *-------------------------------------38 Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom (1926) *---------------------------------34 Archduke Charles Ferdinand of Austria *----------------------------------35 Maria Christina of Austria *-----------------------------------36 Alfonso XIII of Spain *------------------------------------37 Juan de Borbón, Count of Barcelona *-------------------------------------38 Juan Carlos I of Spain *---------------------------------34 Maria Theresa of Austria (1816-1867) *----------------------------------35 Maria Annunciata of the Two Sicilies *-----------------------------------36 Archduke Otto Francis of Austria *------------------------------------37 Charles I of Austria *-----------------------------------36 Maria Pia of the Two Sicilies *------------------------------------37 Marie Louise of Bourbon-Parma *-------------------------------------38 Boris III of Bulgaria *--------------------------------------39 Simeon II of Bulgaria *---------------------------------34 Amalia of Württemberg *----------------------------------35 Alexandra of Saxe-Altenburg *-----------------------------------36 Olga Konstantinovna of Russia *------------------------------------37 Constantine I of Greece *-------------------------------------38 Paul I of Greece *--------------------------------------39 Constantine II of Greece *-----------------------------30 Amalia van Nassau-Dietz (1710-1777) *------------------------------31 Charles Frederick, Grand Duke of Baden *-------------------------------32 Charles Louis, Hereditary Prince of Baden *--------------------------------33 Charles, Grand Duke of Baden *---------------------------------34 Josephine of Baden *----------------------------------35 Marie of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen *-----------------------------------36 Albert I of Belgium *------------------------------------37 Leopold III of Belgium *-------------------------------------38 Albert II of Belgium *---------------------------------34 Princess Marie of Baden (1817-1888) *----------------------------------25 Mary Victoria Hamilton *-----------------------------------36 Louis II of Monaco *------------------------------------37 Princess Charlotte, Duchess of Valentinois *-------------------------------------38 Rainier III, Prince of Monaco *--------------------------------------39 Albert II, Prince of Monaco *---------------------------------34 Josephine of Baden *----------------------------------35 Leopold, Prince of Hohenzollern *-----------------------------------36 Ferdinand I of Romania *------------------------------------37 Carol II of Romania *-------------------------------------38 Michael I of Romania *--------------------------------33 Karoline of Baden *---------------------------------34 Sophie of Bavaria *----------------------------------35 Archduke Charles Louis of Austria *-----------------------------------36 Elisabeth Amalia of Austria *------------------------------------37 Franz Joseph II, Prince of Liechtenstein *-------------------------------------38 Hans-Adam II, Prince of Liechtenstein *----------------------------------35 Maximilian I of Mexico *---------------------------------34 Amalie Auguste of Bavaria *----------------------------------35 Elizabeth of Saxony *-----------------------------------36 Margherita of Savoy *------------------------------------37 Victor Emmanuel III of Italy *-------------------------------------38 Umberto II of Italy *--------------------------------33 Wilhelmina of Baden *---------------------------------34 Marie of Hesse *----------------------------------35 Grand Duchess Maria Alexandrovna of Russia *-----------------------------------36 Marie of Edinburgh *------------------------------------37 Maria of Romania *-------------------------------------38 Peter II of Yugoslavia :As all of those depend on the debatable paternity of Petronilla (Hugh (802-844)), they are a trifle suspect. We have a stronger line now? And there is now, I think, a shorter line to Beatrix and one or more shorter to Elizabeth: see Category:Lineage. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::The above line is no longer on any page that I am aware of. rtol 16:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Getting too long Let's have subpages, please, such as Descendants of Charlemagne/Descent of President Obama. List them on the basepage, of course; keep our table of generations as its main contents. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Error in table? 4 53 Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 4) Complete 5 11 Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 5) Complete Surely "11" is wrong? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes. The old way of counting pages is increasingly invalid. rtol 05:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC)